darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Tron Games Talk
Back to 2010 Logs Megatron Slipstream Breakshot Goa Firestorm Starscream Megatron is in the repair bay seated in one of the chairs, tapping his finger impatiently. It appears that Megatron has chosen this, of all locations, to do his mulling. What's got the Emperor’s processor going, could be anyone's guess. Megatron's presence in the repair bay isn't all that unusual - he's been here many times before, and not just for repair work. Slipstream pokes her head into repair bay, expecting Robustus or even Shred here, but neither medic is around.. instead Megatron is and looking positively.. hmm... thoughtful. Yeah she'll roll with that, "My lord." she offers politely. Breakshot arrives quickly after he heard that Megatron was again in the repair bay. And well, when Megatron seems to be planning something, rumors spread like wildfire. Breakshot quickly stalks into the Repair bay and kneels before Megatron, "My Liege." He utters, "How may this humble servant serve you?" After a click, Megatron turns his optics towards Slipstream and Breakshot's entrance. Megatron returns their greeting with just their names. "Slipstream. Breakshot. Report your current status and assignment." Megatron is quick to request their reports, his red optics looking both of them over. Slipstream steps closer and kneels down on a single knee as well in front of Megatron. "Status is currently on recreation My Lord, my assignment later this cycle is patrol our held territories for signs of Autobots or the neutral beast femme." Breakshot bows his head. "I was just pulled out from reserve after receiving a near fatal wound, my liege. My systems are fully operational now, and I have no assignment." Red optics flare as he speaks, and the purple outline shines a bit brightly as well. As if to prove that he is 'feeling' well. "Rise, Decepticons." Megatron rasps, indicating both Decepticons should stand up. Megatron first addresses Breakshot: "Have you received full diagnostics from Shred or Robustus and been cleared for duty from them?" Megatron inquires as to the combat readiness of Breakshot before indicating what assignment he should put them on. Then addressing Slipstream, "No signs of Chimera, then? A shame. But I currently have more pressing matters to attend to." Slipstream rises slowly from her knee and shakes her head slightly, "No my Lord, no sign of her as of yet. She is proving to be a difficult femme to track from the air. I suspect she may have gone underground to avoid detection. If so, I would like to request an addition patrol warrior with me should she attempt an attack." Breakshot raises to his standing form and nods to Megatron, his faceplate motionless as he vocalizes, "Yes, my liege. I am combat ready and processors predict a 23.87% efficiency increase from what it was in my last assignment." Breakshot states that he has improved. The door to the med bay slides open as Firestorm enters, visiting for a routine checkup. Of course Megatron had to be there though, the femme stopping and giving him a salute, "Good cycle, Lord Megatron." She'd quickly sidle to a free table afterwards and sit upon it, letting a drone do the usual check-over as she gave a nod to her fellow Cons. "Excellent," Megatron rasps at hearing Breakshot's current systems status report. "I need every Decepticon combat ready. As for Chimera, the search her must be placed on hold for now. You may have heard the Tron Games will be held soon, celebrating my rule of Polyhex and your Emperor." Megatron rasps, addressing them both. "I will require an opening ceremony fit to be held in my honor, surpassing that of Crystal City's." As Firestorm walks into the Repair bay, Megatron's red optics narrow. He gives Firestorm a look - the look that would peel the paint off walls. "Firestorm." Megatron rasps, without a hint of anger in his voice. He doesn't want to give too much away just yet. "Expect to report to me soon." Breakshot nods his head to Megatron, "Anything.. specific you want done my Liege?" The Decepticon asks; he glances towards Firestorm and inclines his head slightly, his optics trying to take in any distinguishing and suggestive features, like weaknesses and strengths. Slipstream glances over at Firestorm. A little frown forming as she suspects this is about to turn ugly very quickly for the fellow femme seeker. That is if Megatron wants to bring up that whole 'not obeying Starscream' mess. For now though, Megatron has her full attention again, "I am willing to do what is needed my Lord." she states. Goa shuffles in a minute or two after Firestorm -- as if on schedule, a cycle after previous repairs. He straightens his back and scans around ... no Robustus to get the joke. Certainly a lot of 'Cons, though. Then does a bit of a double-take -- is Megatron giving some kind of address here? His face goes blank ... then he bows slightly, salutes, and moves off next to Firestorm. "What's going on in here?" He whispers. Firestorm tried her best to look at her Leader while avoiding his optics, the femme bowing her head slightly while managing a few words, "Yes.. Lord Megatron." She seemed fine after her little stunt, but now that time was passing she'd grow more concerned on what Megatron would do with her. The feel of another pair of optics on Firestorm makes her shift somewhat, catching Breakshot's glance and returning it with a glare that said 'What are you looking at?'. With a soft snort she turns back to stare at the floor, only giving Goa a momentary look before saying softly, "Something about the games, I think..." Starscream enters the room right about now. He watches as Megatron addresses Firestorm. He hopes Megatron is going to deal with Firestorm's insubordination sooner rather than later, but for now he lets events unfold as the Leader wishes. "Greetings, mighty Megatron," he says as he comes in. Megatron gives Goa a similar, yet incredibly more hostile stare. "Goa. You will expect to report to me soon." Megatron rasps, again without a hint of anger in his voice. Megatron is going to great lengths to avoid turning this into a huge mess as he has decided it is tactfully best to avoid doing so. At least for now, as he's barely holding back blowing that gasket. Megatron chooses to turn his attention to the topic at hand. "The Tron games are far superior to the Crystal City games in every way." Megatron rasps, "and the opening ceremonies should be no different. My opening ceremonies should show our superiority to those fools as well as the rest of Cybertron." Megatron's red optics turn towards Starscream. "After these Decepticons are dismissed, I will have a word with you Starscream." Megatron rasps, indicating he as well wants to take care of the issue Starscream brought to him. Breakshot nods his head to Megatron, he than glances back to Firestorm and ponders for a moment. He turns back to his Liege, "And what can this humble servant do to make the Tron Games a spectacle that shall never be erased from our memory banks, My liege?" Slipstream only frowns a hint more as Goa is brought up on the list of Cons that Megatron will be reporting to later. Not a good sign in her mind. She inclines her head to Megatron, "Understood, my Lord." wondering just how they are going to pull off a better one when there hasn't even been a report about Crystal City running their games yet. "Indeed, what is it, Leader?" Starscream asks, looking rather smug. The games that Megatron is referring to intrigues him. Goa senses optics on him and returns the glare a moment, one antenna slightly twitching, before breaking off and turning back to Firestorm. Not the cycle to press his luck, and he doesn't think he's seen Megatron quite that angry before ... though it can be hard to tell. He inclines his head at Firestorm's explanation, then turns back to the other 'Cons to listen to the chatter. It wasn't something that'd been on his mind ... nor does opening his mouth about Crystal City seem like a great idea. Breakshot catches his eye for a moment, as he scans the unfamiliar 'Con. So... Breakshot wants to help.. Megatron decides that he will see what the Decepticon can plan. "Breakshot. Prepare a plan for my opening ceremonies to present to me. I will broadcast an announcement of our Tron Games as soon as Solarix makes his move." Megatron rasps with a grin, "And their precious Crystal City flag, their symbol of unity, will be mine." Firestorm holds back the strongest urge to growl as Starscream enters, stifling her rage as she sits and lets the drone finish the medical evaluation as she keeps her gaze low, large wings twitching irritably while marks pulse softly. The femme tries to keep her mind off of Starscream by focusing on the talk of the Tron games, commenting softly, "My Lord.. I'm curious, but what does the winner receive?" Breakshot nods his head to Megatron, "As you wish, My Liege. I shall not disappoint you." Breakshot says and then steps back, "If there isn't anything else, I will go and put my processing power to a plan for the opening of the Tron Games." Slipstream hmms thoughtfully to that question from Firestorm, wondering if Megatron will answer her or let it be a surprise. For now standing quietly at attention until he permits her to leave. Megatron turns his optics to Firestorm as she asks her question, "There are several events which will be ran in tournament format. Each participant receives placement points, and the Decepticon with the most amount of points will be the winner for that event. Glory, Bragging rights, trophies, and more await the overall point winner and placed winners." Megatron rasps, turning his head to Breakshot. "Then you are dismissed, Breakshot." Megatron allows Breakshot to depart upon his request. Starscream meanwhile listens and sorts out the equipment in the medical ward. Patiently awaiting his turn for when Megatron needs to speak to him. Goa blinks and looks up at Firestorm, face still blank, though his optic ridges furrowed plaintively. It wasn't hard to pick up on her irritation, and that was the last thing he needed swimming around his neural net right now. He watches Breakshot, then Megatron as they speak. An ... interesting thing to delegate ... but better work than no work around Polyhex. He perks up slightly at the mention of competition, though the thought of Crystal City makes him reel. Maybe he'd have a chance to prove himself. Goa remains all-audials, at attention now. Breakshot nods his head and perhaps even exaggerates when he smacks his metallic fist against his own chest plate, emitting a deep resounding THUD; Breakshot glances towards Firestorm, and for a moment his optics are illuminated by a smile hidden by his faceplate. Is he planning something for Firestorm too? Might explain why he asked if he could retreat back; Shortly, Breakshot disappears behind a door that hisses closed after him. The tall, silvery form of the Emperor suddenly rises. "Starscream. I will speak to you. Now." Megatron doesn't want to put Starscream's report off any longer. "Decepticons, dismissed." Megatron dismisses the other Decepticons, except Starscream. It looks like he'll begin his investigation now. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Firestorm's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Breakshot's Logs Category:Tron Games TP